


A Monster Among Monsters

by Shianhygge



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brief prompt, College, Eat The Rude, F/M, Mentor Relationship, Professional Behavior, University, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Small prompt that I may expand upon. Reader is a university student raised with very special values. On a cold winter morning, Reader attends a guest lecture for her Psychology course. The guest? Doctor Lecter. It is simply your luck that you somehow catch this killer's attention.





	A Monster Among Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a quick pick-me-up while studying for my chemistry exam. You should all know that I’m a big Hannibal fan. I have a copy of nearly all the books, and the Silence of the Lambs is my favorite movie. I love Anthony Hopkins, but more than that, I love Mads Mikkelsen.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> PS: I’m way too poor to go to John Hopkins, but I tried to base my writing off facts... and my actual college campus. :) One year at John Hopkins for their graduate program is around five semesters at my university... Think on that... Think about how poor I am...

The moment you woke up, dutifully rolling out of bed with an annoyed glare to show the world that you did not enjoy waking up at 6:30am, you cursed vehemently. Waking up at the crack of dawn was one of the reasons for your foul mood, and you weren’t particularly keen on leaving your cozy university apartment for the biting frost outside, but another reason for your foul mood was that it was  _Valentine’s Day_. 

Perhaps, your opinion on the designated ‘day of love’ would have been better if you weren’t so cynical of the world, or if you didn’t know the actual story behind Saint Valentine. But in truth, you weren’t stubborn enough to not admit that the source of your spite was the fact that you had none to share the holiday of love with. Your family and friends had sent you texts and calls full of their love, but familial love and fraternal love weren’t what you craved for.

You wanted the love of a significant other.

Rolling your eyes, you muttered into your plaid cotton scarf, “Huh. Fat chance. How the hell are you going to find a man if you’re forever married to your schoolwork, Y/N?”

It was true. Many individuals your own age have tried to pursue your affections. However, it didn’t matter what they identified as, because your eyes, for many years, have been stubbornly locked onto getting through your years in university. There were other factors that played into your denying your suitors, whether they didn’t interest you, whether you acknowledged that they only saw you as a placeholder for an fictional character, or whether they clung to you like parasites, desperately trying to get your attention at any cost. In the end, it was a distraction from your work. And in the end, those that distracted you from your work had to be discarded.

But after nearly four years of this constant flow of pursuers and denials, you felt that void grow more and more. And now, in your last few semesters of university, you were beginning to feel that longing for someone by your side. Unfortunately, while you could simply go out to a college party and instantly get with whomever, you didn’t want to be in a relationship with one of your immature peers. No. You wanted someone mature. Someone that knew how to treat you for what you’re worth. Not a short and physical fling. You wanted a relationship of the mind and heart.

You came out of your reverie when you plopped down on a seat in the middle of the lecture hall, where you could get the best view of the guest lecturer in your Abnormal Psychology class. Normally, you would avoid this class as much as possible, what with the fact that it was an 8am lecture across campus, not having a mandatory attendance policy, and the fact that one of your ‘admirers’ took the same class. But today had been an exception. And when you felt, more than heard the person who decided to sit next to you despite having space in the entire lecture hall, you grimaced and told yourself bitterly, “Doctor Lecter is worth it. Doctor Lecter is worth it. Doctor Lecter is worth it.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Y/N. Do you wanna hang out and study later?”

You grimaced despite being half sleepy and grumpy, trying to mold your face into a polite smile, “No thank you, John. I have work to do later.”

John, biological name, Joan Davis, was (keyword being was) a friend you made during your first year in John Hopkins University. Although biologically a female, John mentally identified as a pansexual man. Now, if John were like every other pansexual male identifying woman, you would have zero issue with hanging out and studying with him. Because, after all, it was not your place to judge a person’s preference and gender identification. But John was... special... he was intellectually gifted compared to everyone else in your graduating class, which set him apart from many of your peers. But he had a bit of a personality problem... of the toxic variety.

John was childish to a fault with various physical and mental stigmas to boot. But just because you had a mental or physical illness didn’t mean you got to throw tantrums like a three year old and act in a disrespectful manner towards your own parents. You tolerated the terrible behavior, reasoning that John was your friend, but when John bit your other friend, Rob, you knew you had to draw a line. So, you gradually began to distance yourself from John, attempting to hang out less and less with him, slowly weening him off of his dependence upon your friendship. Yet here he was, sitting next to you in this guest lecture.

“I’m one of the best in the class, and you’re doing badly. Come study with me.” John reasoned, and although he was correct in that he was one of the best in the class, he was wrong in assuming that you were doing badly in the class.

You forced your smile to stay polite as you noticed a tall dark blonde man in a three piece suit saunter into the lecture hall, a woman with long dark hair and a man with glasses, messy dark hair and light scruff, following behind me. You admired how sophisticated Doctor Lecter looked, and your eyes fixated on the three newcomers, while answering John. “As I said, John, I’d rather not study with you. Please leave it at that.”

All around you, seats were filled by the aspiring psychologist, psychiatrist, criminal justice major, or simply students who needed the class for a core requirement. But you? You were merely taking this class to sate your curiosity. To figure out who or what you were. What went on in the grey matter of your skull. Your ability to detect right from wrong, yet are still tempted by the wrong when you know that you could get away with committing a crime or an act of immoral soundness. Knowing that you could kill a person with no remorse, or that you could seduce a man who fancied you and have no attachments. It was for this reason that you sat in your uncomfortable lecture seat and listened, enchanted by the words flowing out of Doctor Lecture’s mouth.

You reasoned, after all, that the more you learned about the way your own mind worked in comparison to others, the better a human being you could become. You narrowed your eyes as the lecture came to the end and the students filed out of the hall. You’d been slowly packing your belongings, trying to stall for time, knowing that John would want to talk to you again. But it had been for nothing, as he waited impatiently as you slowly put away your notebook and pens before standing to pull on your scarf.

“As I was saying, you should come over and study with me if you want to get your grades up.” John insisted loudly, and you swore mentally when his voice echoed in the near empty lecture hall, bring the eyes of three professionals to witness you answer, once again.

You sighed, hands descending from fiddling with your cotton scarf, and turned to address John once again. “As I’ve said before I’ll have to decline your offer. I have other classes to attend and a club to run. I can’t afford to hang out.”

“Then how about I become your boyfriend? You said you like European men, and my family’s Italian-German.”

“No, John.” you interrupted, tired with the conversation and beyond embarrassed that Hannibal Lecter was witnessing one of your problems. “I’m not interested in a relationship.”

John’s face turned sour, and he stomped his foot in the beginnings of a tantrum. “It’s because of Rob, isn’t it? You should stop hanging out with him, Y/N, he’s so annoying. Him and his stupid club.”

Annoyed, you argued back, “The Culinary club is not stupid, John, you know I like cooking, and Rob was the one friend to support me through running this club, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk trash about him.”

And then, suddenly, you were aware of a tall presence behind you, “Excuse me, Miss, but I believe you should apologize to your friend.” You turned your head slightly to see Doctor Lecter behind you, his stern gaze set on John. “You were being quite rude.”

And you froze, because if anything could trigger one of John’s tantrum’s it was being called rude. No sooner that you thought that, you heard John kick a seat. “You don’t know us, so why don’t you mind your own business. Y/N’s my friend, not yours, so why don’t you get back to your psychiatric duties.”

“John!” you hissed, appalled that he had yelled at Doctor Lecter of all people, immediately turning to face the tall doctor, “I am so sorry for our behavior, Doctor Lecter.” Within your mind, you hissed not in distress, but in anger that you had to apologize on behalf of an idiot whom you no longer regarded as a friend.

“Y/N! Don’t apologize to him!”

You only bowed your head before meeting Doctor Lecter’s, “Please let me treat you and your colleagues to brunch as an apology!”

Doctor Lecter smiled down at you politely, a slight glint in his eyes as he took in your smaller form with his brownish red eyes. Then, he spoke, parted hair falling towards the side as he tilted his head, “It would be improper of me to allow you to treat my colleagues and I to brunch when you are still a student.” At your insistent and remorseful expression (made due to the fact that your mother always taught you to be more insisting with your apologies), Doctor Lecter pursed his lips, “You mentioned a Culinary Club. Can you cook?”

Your eyes brightened considerably at the mention of cooking, and you nodded eagerly, “I can, but nothing too fancy.” You didn’t like boasting about your cooking skills, it wasn’t humble, and there was no doubt in your mind that there were many people in the world who could easily out do you in the culinary world.

Doctor Lecter extended a hand, “Hannibal Lecter. It is a pleasure.”

With a smile, you took Doctor Lecter’s hand, watching in a slight daze when the older gentleman brought your hand up to his lips, “Y/N L/N, Marketing and Theatre Arts Major.”


End file.
